Undisputed Recovery
by machohbkstyles
Summary: Dawn has returned to NXT after an injury... an injury that required her to be on medication that caused her to become addicted. After three years and being sober, she returns but Hunter has placed her under strict guidelines, one being to work with Adam Cole... Bay Bay. How will others accept her return? Will she be able to achieve her dreams and stay clean?


She walked slowly towards the building she was all too familiar with. It seemed like second nature to be making the trek towards the back doors, but in reality, it was different. This would be her second time around at a chance of a lifetime and she damn sure was going to make her second chance count.

She had gone through the try outs and was offered a contract for the development system of NXT just a mere three years earlier. She had been on the right track, impressing everyone in her path, both executives and her fellow wrestlers. She had been dubbed many flattering names her first time around, but now, returning to the only place that still felt like home, there would be new wrestlers and faces she would have to get to know. And she would have more of a tight rein by the two men who had believed in her most.

The two men she now saw were waiting for her at the entrance to the Performance Center. Triple H, her boss and Shawn Michaels, her sponsor and her personal hero. This was a conversation she was dreading, but something she was very grateful for.

Especially since her second chance she would be sober for. She had sustained an injury that put her out for a few months into her first tenure. A nagging dislocated shoulder and torn ligaments. It involved a minor surgery and some pain killers. She wasn't proud that she had become addicted and she was probably lucky she had wrestling to help her through her recovery. But she knew those same people had lost faith in her and trust was something she had to gain back from everyone. Especially these two.

Granted she had been in close contact with Shawn since then. They had talked about everything under the sun, especially his experiences with drugs in his early years and how it affected him and his relationships at that time, what changes she may feel since becoming sober, how she had to attend her meetings, what a thin line she would be skating on upon returning and many tearful conversations in between.

She took another few steps displaying an uneasy smile across her face as she came face to face with the two. She wasn't sure what to say. The shame was evident on her face she felt. Shame was something she had wrestled within herself since becoming sober. Shame and embarrassment.

"Hello Shawn. Hunter." she found herself saying, extending her hand.

"Come here, Dawn." Shawn said smiling and bringing her in for a hug.

"It's good to see you, too." she replied, smiling before turning her attention to Hunter.

"I'm not in the hug giving mood right now. I want to make myself clear here. If it weren't for Shawn, you would never have gotten this second chance. He's going to be watching you closely and I have a few ground rules before you even enter these doors." Hunter said in a huff.

"I understand..." she said before being cut off.

"You will report to Shawn daily. You will have frequent drug tests, including one today. And you will have a trainer, so to speak that you will work closely to see if you are ready for the changes we have made here at NXT." he continued.

"Hunter..." Shawn said softly.

"No, Shawn. I know I may be coming off hard, but you not only have to prove yourself in there to show you still have it. You have to prove yourself to me, too. Shawn wanted you back, but the rest is up to you." Hunter continued.

"I understand, sir." Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Well, now that that is out of the way. Put this on when you go in. The doctor will be waiting for you for your sample and we'll go from there." Hunter said, turning on his heel.

Dawn looked down at the shirt Hunter had given her and sighed.

"I take it my trainer is Adam Cole?" she asked Shawn.

"Yeah, it's just to get you ring ready and to test your skills and what not. I'll be at ringside, but it's a little bit different than try outs. As part of the deal you have to train separately." Shawn said, tapping her shoulder.

"Well, let's get this out of the way then." she sighed again, as she walked inside.

"Hello, I'm Lyn." came a smiling face positioned beside Hunter.

"I know the drill." Dawn said, grabbing the cup and entering the women's restroom.

Lyn followed close behind her, giving her enough space to do what she had to. She handed the sample back to the doctor before shutting the stall door and changing into her gear and the shirt Hunter gave her. She sighed once more before exiting the bathroom and meeting the group again.

"Well it seemed as if you are clean, so we can get you situated and you can meet Adam. Follow me." Hunter said.

They made the short walk around the catacomb of hallways before finally making it to a room aside from the locker rooms. She realized then that she would be separated from the rest of the talent and that didn't set well with her. As if there would be a divide in her returning and meeting new talent anyway. She bit her bottom lip as she threw her bags on the floor and shut the door behind her.

"You must be the famous Dawn." came a husky voice from the corner, causing her to jump in return.

Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dimly lit room as her fingers searched for the light switch. The lights illuminated the room and she was met with the smirking face of Adam Cole.

"Adam Cole." she whispered, shaking her head.

"Bay Bay." he finished, laughing.

"Well, I see your even full of yourself outside of the ring, too. That's comforting."

"Oh, you're gonna be a lot of fun." Adam snickered.

"Fun is not the word I would use, but let's get this over with."

"And to think, I thought you were a fan." Adam said, pointing to her shirt.

"No, apparently this is a part of my official gear. Hunter made me wear it." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I know your story and that Shawn pulled some strings to get you here. I'm not one to judge and I will take this seriously. I don't know aside from that but I was asked to work with you and I'd like it to go as smooth as possible." Adam said, a genuine look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not very proud of the things I've done or the journey I've had to get back here. This is the only place that feels like home and where I feel normal, though. Obviously, I'm gonna listen to what they have to say, but if this could go smooth, I'd like that, too." she replied.

"Like I said, this is gonna be fun." Adam said, a smile plastered on his face again.

She rolled her eyes as Adam made his way past her and out the door. Fun is not what she would label this but she hoped Adam took things seriously and she was able to gain trust back with Hunter and her fellow wrestlers she would eventually be working with.

"You comin'?" Adam asked, poking his head back in the doorway.

"Yeah." she said, sighing again and following him.


End file.
